


The Challenge

by Swan_Secrets



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fingerfucking, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt "NCIS, Abby/Tony, fingers." At Comment_Fic on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

Tony shook his head when Abby leaned in to kiss him.

"No, the challenge was...only my fingers," he said, giving her nipple a hard pinch.

Abby gasped and bit her bottom lip. 

She was lying on her back on the bed, she was nude save for her favorite black, sliver studded, leather collar. 

Tony DiNozzo was naked too but laying on his left side. The fingers of his right hand traced across her chest to the other nipple then pinched it too before giving the silver hoop through it a gentle tug. 

"Tony..." 

"You can say my name like that as many times as you like. I'm still not going to break the rules." 

He spent time going back and forth between her breasts, watching her face, her little happy expressions when he caused her pleasure. 

Tony was a great lover of Abby's body. Curves in exactly the right places. Her soft pale skin flawless. Her tattoos beautiful. Her black hair in adorable pigtails. Her breasts rounded with exquisite pale pink nipples, the left one pierced. He felt he was very much up to the challenge of satisfying her with just his fingers, one handed no less. 

"Please..." Abby begged, looking him in the eyes. 

"Please what?" 

"Touch me. I'm so wet right now," she said, her voice low and husky and so damn sexy. If Tony hadn't already been hard she would have made him rock solid right then. 

He scraped his thumbnail along her nipple, eliciting a moan from her dark red lips. "What do you want?" he asked. 

"Your fingers." 

"Where?" 

"Inside me." 

"How bad?" 

"Tony!" 

He laughed and with a final pinch moved his hand from her breast and started heading south. With just his four fingertips on her he travelled at a pace far to slow for Abby. He smirked when she begged again. He knew he'd pay for this later.

Instead of going straight to his destination he detoured away from her heat and instead stroked down the front of her thigh, then back up the inside. Just as he was about to touch her where she wanted it he moved up and around again, repeating the process down her other thigh. 

"Fuck Tony, stop teasing me." 

"No way, it's too much fun," he replied with a wide grin. 

So he did, he kept stroking her thighs, switching between them four times before he finally ran just his middle finger up her slit. She hadn't been kidding about being wet. He stopped at her clit. He kept his finger still but applied a little pressure. 

Abby bucked her hips in response, desperate for movement. Tony gave her what she wanted. He made small circles with his finger against her nub. 

"Oh god god god yes," Abby whimpered. 

Tony rubbed faster, with a little more pressure. Faster, faster, faster. Abby thrust with her hips, moaning. He watched her closely and just before she peaked he stopped, taking his hand away completely. 

With a look somewhere between begging and anger and lust Abby watched him raise the wet finger to his lips and lick it. 

"Mmm I love that taste." 

"Tony by all that is holy if you don't fuck me right now you're a dead man." 

"As you wish," he said deadpanned, his mind immediately congratulating himself on the Princess Bride reference. He returned his hand between her legs, dispensing with the teasing this time. Tony pressed his middle and index fingers to her entrance.

Abby spread her legs, her mouth open, her eyes wide as he drove his fingers into her. 

She was hot and tight and slick. Tony quickly built up to a fast, deep fucking, curling and twisting his fingers inside her. Abby was very vocal about how much she was enjoying herself. Her stream of dirty talk was far beyond anything Tony had ever heard from the mouth of a sailor. He loved it. 

When she came it was beautiful. Tony watched with great big smile on his face. 

Once it was over Tony withdrew his fingers, sticky with her fluid, and brought them to his lips. He sucked and licked his fingers clean while Abby watched. "You definitely met the challenge," she purred. She pulled him in for a kiss. 

When finally she could bare to leave his lips she pushed him gently, rolling him onto his back. 

"So now it's your turn. I think I'll set a different challenge though." 

"Oh what did you have in mind?" 

Abby whispered in his ear. "Using only my mouth." 

Tony liked the sound of that, and was sure she would be more than capable of the task.


End file.
